1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to joint sealing apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus for joint sealing using tube expansion and friction welding for sealing a tube to a tube sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In tube-tube sheet joints within a heat exchanger, the accidental mixing of two fluids or accidental leakage of hazardous fluids should be avoided at all cost. Industrial standards generally prescribe for tube-to-tube sheet rolling, followed by seal welding of the joints to provide a secure connection. Typically, the conventional tube expansion process is performed either by roller or hydraulic means. The subsequent seal welding is performed by conventional fusion welding, such as TIG Welding (Tungsten Inert Gas) or SMAW (shielded metal arc welding).
The current fusion welding processes are known to have a number of shortcomings. Several shortcomings of the fusion welding process are that fusion welding can lead to a number of discontinuities and defects in the weld, as well as distortion and residual stresses, which can be detrimental to the welded joint. Thus, an apparatus for joint sealing using tube expansion and friction welding solving the aforementioned problems is desired.